data_tracking_privacyfandomcom-20200215-history
False Websites
Seven ways to spot a fake, fraudulent or scam website It can be difficult to spot a fake, fraudulent or scam website. Fraudsters are extremely cunning and good at creating convincing websites. Take these seven simple steps to test whether a website is legitimate or not. # Double check the domain name #* A lot of fraudulent websites will use a domain name that references a well-known brand or product name. But won't be the official website. #* For example, website domains such as www.ipadoffers.net or www.discountnikeclothes.com should raise alarm bells. #* You should also be cautious of domains that end in .net or .org, as they are rarely used for online shopping so may have been acquired by questionable organizations. # Offer too good to be true? #* When you see very low prices with ridiculous discounts, you should be a bit suspicious. If prices seem too good to be true then, sadly, they probably are. #* Scam websites use low prices to lure bargain-hungry shoppers to quickly sell fake, counterfeit or non-existent items. #* You can use our tips for spotting a scam to help you identify if something is actually a good deal or simply a con. # Never pay by bank transfer #* Alarm bells should ring if you are asked to pay for something online via a bank transfer. #* If you buy something that turns out to be fake or non-existent with a credit or debit card, you do have some rights to get your money back. #* But if you pay by bank transfer, there’s very little you can do to get your cash back. # Browse the website #* Take a couple of minutes to double-check the site. Maybe visit the homepage or the ‘About us’ pages and read the text there. #* Watch out for poor English, such as spelling and grammar mistakes, or phrases that don’t sound quite right. #* It could mean the site isn’t genuine and was put together by someone abroad looking to make a quick profit. #* You should also check that the website lists any contact information. #* Reputable and legitimate companies will always list ways to get in touch with them; if the website doesn’t have a ‘Contact us’ page, it could well be fraudulent. #* If the site does have ‘Contact us’ page but only offers a form to fill out, be wary as this could also be an indication of a dubious website. #* Any company offering goods or services should list a place of business, as well as a phone number or email address through which to contact them. #* If none of this information is available, you should treat the website as highly suspicious. # Check the returns policy #* If the company is selling a product online, it should have a shipping and returns policy listed on its website. #* If it’s a real company, it should tell you how and where to return a faulty item. #* The website should also have terms and conditions, and a privacy policy that tells you exactly what it plans to do with any data you share and any extra-contractual rights you may have. # Read some online reviews #* Look at reviews across a number of sources, such as Trustpilot, Feefo or Sitejabber, which aggregate customer reviews. #* Don’t look at just one review website – check several to avoid being influenced by potentially fake reviews. #* You should also check the company’s social media pages for recent activity and to see what other people are posting on their social channels. # Can you trust a trust mark? #* Research carried out by ANEC, a European consumer organization, found that seven in ten people say they’re more likely to use a website with a trust-mark label or logo. #* But with more than 50 different trust-mark labels and logos in use across Europe, and many countries also not using them at all, they are not always a sound way of judging whether a website is trustworthy. #* Also, just because a website appears to carry the logo of a reputable trade organization, it still doesn’t necessarily mean the website is genuine. #* If you’re in doubt, you could always contact the trust-mark company to check. See Also Data Privacy Standards Data Protection Systems Data Tracking Cyber Security Social Media Works Cited How to spot a fake, fraudulent or scam website. (n.d.). http://www.which.co.uk/consumer-rights/advice/how-to-spot-a-fake-fraudulent-or-scam-website